Being A Purple Minion Isn't Bad
by Pricat
Summary: The adventures of Chomper and Pricat's pups, Hiro and Riley living with their human friend Lara and her grandmother having fun and antics while growing up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing an new minion story, involving Chomper and Pricat's pups living with Lara Piccino and her grandmother June having adventures.**

 **Hiro and Riley who're Chomper and Pricat's pups who live with Lara Puccino, Ash Piccino's Young ten year old daughter and her grandmother June ad their parents work at the AVL a lot meaning Lara and her purple minion friends are having fun.**

 **In this first chapter, it's the beginning of Summer and Hiro builds a water park in the backyard which they use to cool down**

* * *

It was the beginning of Summer and in the Piccino house, a young girl with brunette hair was awoken by giggles making her grin because it was her cousins who were purple minion pups who were Chomper and Pricat's pups Hiro and Riley since their folks were working with the AVL.

"Hey Lara, you okay?" Hiro asked her as he and his sister were on her bed.

Lara Piccino was now ten years old with brunette hair like her mother but very creative, shy but sweet just like her mom the way Hiro and Riley were like their parents

"Let's go have fun, Lara!" Riley said to her, as Lara agreed.

They were going to get breakfast, since June was Piccino who was Lara's grandmother was looking after the girl, as well as Chomper and Pricat's young pups.

Lara was helping them make breakfadt, but Hiro and Riley were drinking juice, but saw June there smiling since it was summer.

"Mirning you three, sleep good?" she asked them, seeing them nod.

"Yeah we were good, but our parents okay?" Hiro asked her, as June nodded.

"Yes Tney're fine, but they're busy right now." June told him.

They were eating pancakes with maple syrup and sprinkles, as June was drinking coffee guessing the three were planning some fun as it was Summer break, since they were pretty smart plus Hiro and Riley also liked hanging out at Gru's house with the other minions and minion pups, when Lara was at school.

"Yeah, we can have a lot of fun." Hiro said to June.

She chuckled at this because he was just like his dad, the way Riley was like her mom but shy seeing her nrother excited but she and Lara were curious, about what the Purpke minion male pup was thinking since it being a hot day, you needed to cool down so was building a mini water park in the backyard seeing Lara grin.

"This is your best idea, since it is summer." she told him as he blushed.

"Aint Mune might be mad, at us for this." Riley said to them.

"Oh we're minions, we're supposed to do stuff like this plus dad and mom threw one awesome pool party, during summer." Hiro told his sister making Lara giggle, because Hiro had a point.

"Okay, as long as we don't get in trouble." Riley told them.

Hiro grinned, at the support from Lara as they were getting to work hoping that the neighbour's woukdn't ask questions, like what happened at Gru's house, when he, Dave and Kevin were doing projects

* * *

Hiro was able to build a water park by himself, with Lara and Riley's help but was inviting their minion friends over making Dave and Kevin excited but was seeing Hiro giggle, as this was awesome not caring if the neighbour's cared or told June because they were having too much fun, Pkus it was like when his and Riley's parents threw an awesome pool party.

Lara was excited but having fun, unaware that one of the neighbour's had called June since they were having fun and it was harmless antics seeibg her grandmother's car pull into the driveway but impressed by what Hiro and his friends had done taking a photo, since Chomper and Pricat were curious, about what Tneir pups were up to.

"Are we in trouble, Aunt June?" Riley asked as June chuckled.

"No, as Miniobs and minion pups like having fun." June told them, making Hiro and Riley relieved

"Yeah, our dad told us about the time they threw a pool party." Hiro told her.

June chuckled remembering that, and the trouble Chomper had gotten into for pulling such a scheme but that was different, and she was enrolling Hiro and Riley into Minion Prep which was a school for minion pups."Aw

She hoped that Hiro and Riley would like it, because Riley was shy like her mom Pricat seeing Lara help with the BBQ since they were having dinner outside, because it was so very hot seeing Hiro's purple fur sweaty.

During the colder months, having thick purple fur was good for Hiro and Riley but not so much during the summer, so both purple minion pups were drinking soda or juice to keep cool along with being in the shade.

"Aw, you'll feel better once the sun goes down." Lara said to them.

"Yeah, plus Lucy told us our folks are on a mission in the Arctic which is awesome." Hiro told her.

June chuckled, since Ash had told her that she was on a mission since Lara was worried about her, so this was good seeing both pups drinking soda knowing they woukdn't be tired for a while.


	2. Up All Night

"Hiro, Riley it's bedtime, not playtime!" Lara said, as it was night time but Lara was in pyjamas getting ready for bed while both Hiro and Riley were in their pyjamas cuddling their favourite stuffed animals.

"We don't get sleepy, as Purpke minions and purple minion pups are wired in energy." Hiro told her seeing Riley nod.

June understood as she entered Lara's room with milk and cookies, explaining to Hiro and Riley that they had to play quietly in their room, after Lara went to sleep.

"We can do that, so Lara can sleep." Riley told her, makijg June smile.

After Lara went to sleep, Hiro and Riley were in their room playing with toys quietly, but having fun since getting an e-mail from their parents gave Hiro an idea for a game, Spies.

"Yeah, as this is fun." Riley said but hearing a storm made them scared, giving Hiro an idea.

"Maybe it's a ferocious yeti, like the one mom and dad fought, in the Arctic." Hiro said, makijg Riley curious, sijce it sounded like a fun game, plus with all the lights out, it looked like a cave.

"We gotta go kick the yeti's butt!" Hiro told her, as she followed him.

June was surprised, being woken up by the storm, but saw Hiro and Riley up, wearing fedoras making her smirk at both pups, because it was cute.

"Watch out, yeti!" Hiro said as he threw tennis balls.

"What the heck, you two?" June asked, as they were calming down, explaining.

"It's okay, as there's no yetis here." June told Tnem.

They were cooling down, but she was seeing Tnem relax because they were pumped up, giving them hot cocoa to cool down from Tne games they'd been Pkaying watching their favourite kid shows, since it was six in Tne morning.

* * *

The next morning, June and Lara saw both Hiro and Riley tired and sleepy from staying up all night, so was giving them Banana Bites which they loved like all minion pups did plus both purple minion pups had been born chubby, since Chomper and Pricat were chubby.

"Are you guys okay, I thought purple Miniobs were full of energy?" Lara asked June.

"Yes, but they're not good sleepers which is why they stay up all night." June told her.

She saw Hiro and Riley giggle as they were watching their favourite shows, while still in pyjamas plus Lara was going out with friends meaning Hiro and Riley would be on their own again, which June felt bad about.

She hoped when both pups went to Minion Prep, they would make friends but she had to go to the AVL for work, telling Lara to keep an eye on Hiro and Riley, until her friends showed up.

"You two sure, that you don't want to come?" Lara said to both purple minion pups.

"They would be scared of us, like everybody else." Riley said yawning makijg Lara sigh.

"You two are the most adorable, sweet and kind purple minions I know, just like your parents." Lara said seeijg Hiro and Riley get dressed after that, makijg Lara smile.

Her friends were curious, but impressed by Hiro and Riley as she explained but was seeing Hiro and Riley going with them to the park, as they were rollerblading which Hiro and Riley had never done before, but good at it.

"Well your mom was good at rollerblading, but your dad was good at skateboarding." Lara told Hiro.

He was trying it, but liked skateboarding like his dad, impressing Lara's friends.


End file.
